Naruto Uchiha
by Morelia97
Summary: Naruto's mother, who is not Kushina, dies causing Naruto to move in with his dad who he just found out is the Yondaime. summary sucks but check out the story please. Strong Naruto! Prodigy Naruto! Older Naruto! FEM ITACHI! (IZUMI)


Naruto Uchiha

**AN: I know I should be working on TRS but I'm halfway through the next chapter but I got held up by summer school. So sorry about that but I will try my best to update it soon! Now this story I've had in my head for a while and just got a sudden urge to write it so I hope you guys like it!**

**Summary:Born 5 years before canon Naruto is the Yondaime's son but his mother was not Kushina. His mother dying when he's thirteen makes him have to go live with his father who he just found out is the YONDAIME! Summary sucks I know but oh well. :/**

**Pairing: Naruto X Izumi (fem-itachi) **

**Older Naruto! Prodigy Naruto! Personality exactly like Minatos!**

**Story Start!**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

A lone figure hopped from tree to tree as he made his way back to his home village of Konohagakure. Stopping for a moment the man couldn't help but get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, quickly shaking it off as nothing the man continued on his way so that he can get in his mission report and finally go to sleep. Approaching the gates the man jumped off the tree he was on and made his way silently to the the two chunnin guards posted at the gates. Getting closer he smirked to himself as they seemed to have not noticed him yet.

Finally stopping in front of the desk he stood there for a good three minutes before they finally noticed that someone was there. Looking at the figure caused the one on the left Izumo to let out a girly scream as he feel out of his chair. The chunnin on the right Kotetsu however couldn't help but stutter as he pointed to the man standing in front of him, "G-g-gho-ghost-sama!" he yelled frightened. Izumo quickly picking himself off the floor stood straight and saluted him as he stammered out a "S-sir!" Finally getting a good look at the person in front of them they couldn't help but stare in awe.

The man in front of them was 5'7" with long mid-back raven black hair that was held into a ponytail by a dark blue ribbon. A blank mask with the Konoha symbol was all that you could see of his face besides his cold dark blue eyes that quickly morphed into a fully matured sharingan, the infamous doujutsu of the Uchiha Clan, covering his torso was the traditional gray ANBU armor on his chest and around his shins, a beige cloak only given to those who have reached the rank of ANBU captain wrapped around his shoulders. On his arms he has two black bracers on each where he keeps his hidden blades, covering his hands were black fingerless dark blue plated gloves, on his lower half of his body he wore black ANBU pants with black combat boots that also had hidden blades in both the front and the back.

Strapped to his back was a katana in a black sheathe, the blade was black with a dark blue edge and tint to it, the guard was a black Buddha symbol for 'guard' with raised edges, the hilt was wrapped in a black cloth with the diamonds being dark blue, the pommel was black as well as the 10" chain hanging of the end of it. The swords name was Tensa Zangetsu a legendary blade wielded only by the "Ghost of Konoha" the S-ranked ANBU captain that is the greatest assassin to have ever lived. He is capable of suppressing his chakra to the point of being undetected by even the best sensors, he is rumored to be able to walk through walls, and move at the same speed as the Yondaime. The best part is that this "man" was only thirteen years old!

"Why is it that every time I decide to visit you two you are always slacking off?" asked Ghost. "W-well sir we don't mean to it's just that we get bored being the only two people whoever guard the gates." said the still awe-struck Izumo. "If you would like I can speak to the hokage about this if this bothers both of you so much." said the ANBU captain. "Y-you would do that for us sir?" asked the dumbstruck Kotetsu. " Why not? That way you two can finally start training for the upcoming jonin exams in five months." said Ghost. "Thank you so much sir!" yelled Kotetsu, "Yea we are tired of being called the "eternal chunnin" it was getting really annoying!" said Izumo. "Anytime, but I need to go see the hokage for my report." said Ghost. "Okay, thank you again sir!", "Yea thanks!" yelled once again Izumo and Kotetsu.

**XXXXXXXXXX 5 MINUTES BEFORE IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"**Hokage-sama these were just given to me by a nurse who brought in the injured chunnins." said the secretary as she handed the Yondaime two letters. "Thank you Miyuki-san." said Minato Namikaze the current hokage, father of the yin half of the kyuubi jinchuriki Mito Namikaze, and husband to the yang half of the kyuubi Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Minato was a tall man of 5'10" with bright blonde spiky hair with two chin length bangs framing his face and a tan complexion, his eyes were a piercing dark blue, his face was angular and held a look of a leader with determination. His torso was covered by the standard navy blue jonin long sleeved shirt that had two bands on each arm, one around the wrist and the other one inch below the elbow, over the shirt he also had the standard forest green jonin vest, with his short sleeved white sage coat with red flames covering the bottom, with the kanji for 'Yondaime' in red over that. Covering his legs were navy blue pants with white medical bandages wrapped around both his shins and ankles and wrapped around his right thigh which had a black shuriken pouch, black ninja sandals covered his feet.

Minato slowly looked over the letters one was addressed to him and the other was for Naruto Uchiha, opening the letter addressed to him he began to read it, "Oh no." he muttered to himself aloud. He couldn't help but shed a couple tears as he reached the end of the letter. "How am I supposed tell him _this_?" said the now tearful yondaime.

**XXXXXXXXXX PRESENT TIME GHOSTS ARRIVAL XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A gust of wind was all the thing Minato needed to know who it was that had arrived to his office. "Ghost please sit and remove your mask." said the solemn kage. Ghost confused at the request complied without question and sat down while removing his mask. Now unmasked Minato was now able to get a glimpse at the ever elusive face of the one who is known as "Ghost", the bottom half of his angular face was covered by a cloth mask like that reminded him of Kakashi. His eyes were a piercing dark blue, his complexion was tan and his long raven hair was held into a ponytail by a dark blue ribbon.

Minato couldn't help but feel sadness wash over him as he tried to carefully chose his next words, "Gho-Naruto." he corrected himself. The now very confused ANBU Ghost now revealed to be named Naruto quickly analyzed the hokage's tone and facial expressions and why would he speak to him in that manner. "I don't know how to tell you this Naruto, but I'm afraid your mother was killed on her mission." said the once again tearful hokage. Naruto's eyes quickly widened in shock, and sadness as he couldn't stop the flow of tears now rushing down his face.

The once calm and collected ANBU captain of squad thirteen and the village prodigy was now reduced to nothing more than a thirteen year old boy as he clenched his fists and let out a hoarse "No." as his voice cracked uttering the word. "Your mother did leave you a letter though Naruto." said Minato, as he handed the letter addressed to him. Opening the letter Naruto's eyes widened at the content.

_Dear Sochi-kun,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that sadly have left this world and more importantly, you. I know you are confused and overcome with grief right now but you have to know the truth about your heritage. You always used to ask about your father but I always told you that when you were older you would be allowed to know. After you became ANBU captain at twelve I thought that then would be a god a time but for some reason I decided to put it off. I only regret two things in this world and one of them was that you couldn't hear this from me personally, the second being that I left you before I was able to see you reach your dream of being hokage. I was going to tell you who your father was on Christmas in six months but as you can see, that won't be happening now huh? Your father's name is Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. I know what you are thinking "WHAT!" but Minato and I had dated for seven months and we ended the relationship as friends. Now before you start taking a swing at your father he just found out as well. He got a letter along with yours, he has probably already read it. By the time I knew I was pregnant with you, it was four months later before I finally got the courage to go and tell him. The time I found him I learned that he had been dating an old classmate of ours named Kushina Uzumaki, they looked so happy together, Minato was head over heels for her, I just couldn't bear the thought of tearing them apart with my being pregnant. So I stayed quite and raised you myself, and I think I did a pretty damn good job too. Since law states that ninja or not a child is not considered an adult until they are fifteen years of age, so that means you are going to have to go live with your father and his new family. Just always remember that I will always love you even if I'm dead and gone, so know that I'm proud of you and I couldn't have asked for a better son than you. _

_Love you always,_

_Sayuko Uchiha_

Staring at the letter in his hands for a couple moments Naruto sealed it into a seal that he had on his left hand. Looking up and looking at his 'father' he noticed all the facial and body structure similarities between them. Minato walked over to Naruto causing him to stand up, Naruto was surprised when he wrapped into a hug. "I'm sorry." said Minato, "What?" said the confused Naruto. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you growing up." he said, "But you didn't even know that I existed." replied Naruto. "I know but I'm still sorry, I had seen your mother when she was pregnant but never thought once that it was mine. She wasn't even dating anyone, looking back on it now I just feel like a big moron for not realizing that ages ago." he said letting Naruto out of the hug.

"Anyways I know it's soon but I won't allow you to be alone tonight. So, please go to your home and get your stuff. Kuahina is making ramen tonight, and it's better than even Ichirakus." said Minato. Flaring his chakra an ANBU with a bear mask appeared kneeling before his leader. "Bear, please accompany Naruto to his house and to make sure that he packs all his belongings before bringing him back here, okay?" asked Minato. "Hai hokage-sama!" said Bear. Naruto took a step forward and disappeared, shocking bear into realizing just who Naruto was. Minato on the other hand was always curious about that technique so he decided to ask Naruto about it later.

Arriving at his Naruto felt a pang of sorrow spread throughout him as he walked into his house, looking around he headed straight to his room and began sealing all of his personal belongings into scrolls. He felt a presence appear outside of his window as Bear let himself in, "So Naruto-taicho hows it going? Didn't recognize you there without your mask." said Bear casually. "I'm sorry Bear but I'm not in the mood for small talk right now." said the Uchiha coldly. Recognizing the tone in his voice made Bear tilt his head in confusion, "_What's up with him_?" thought Bear. After packing all the stuff in his room except for his bed and other larger unimportant furniture he headed to the living room and packed anything of importance into scrolls. Naruto then slowly headed towards the room that he has been dreading entering, his mother's room.

Entering the room Naruto took out a scroll and with a heavy heart began packing away everything that had belonged to his mother and all her personal belongings. Sealing away the last thing Naruto headed towards the exit and stopped at the door way, "Goodbye mom, I hope that one day we will meet again." he said to himself as he shut the door for the last time. Walking to the front door Naruto closed the door took one more look back and then took a step forward and disappeared in a shunpo.

Arriving back at his father's office, "_Man that's going to take some getting used to saying._", he mused to himself. Minato was there waiting for him at his desk putting away some files and signing a couple more documents before packing up for the evening. Seeing Naruto he quickly stood up and walked over to him, "Got everything?" he asked. "Yes I got everything of importance." retorted the raven haired Namikaze. "Well then, let's go." said Minato smiling at him trying to lighten the mood. Naruto stared back stoically, Minato frowned at that but didn't say more, he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and hirashined to his house.

At the Namikaze household currently was Kushina who was just putting the finishing touches on dinner. Kushina was a woman with a curvaceous figure stood at 5"5" and had long crimson hair that reached the back of her calves, she has a pale complexion that she passed on to her daughter Mito, she was currently wearing a amethyst colored housewife dress with a white apron over the top. Covering her feet were navy blue ninja sandals, around her wrists she had on two black wristbands, she may not look it but Kushina is the if not one of the strongest kunoichis in the village. Right now she was retired so that she could watch after Mito but told herself that she would go back into the field after Mito becomes a genin.

Mito was currently coloring in a book on the dinner table, Mito was a girl of eight years who had long bright blonde hair with crimson streaks going through it and wore it in a pig tails style. Mito has a round face like her and was loud and proud like her as well, Mito was currently wearing a bright orange shirt with black pants and black ninja sandals to match. "Mito-chan can you please set the table, your dad will be home any minute" said Kushina as she walked into the dinning room, "Hai kaa-chan!" yelled little Mito. Quickly running off to go get the bowls, Kushina was clearing the table when saw a familiar yellow flash on the wall and she knew that Minato was home.

"Hi Mina-kun." she said as she turned around, what she wasn't expecting was the masked raven haired boy standing next to him. "Kushina we need to talk." said Minato seriously, "Um okay but are you going to introduce me to the boy who is with you?" she asked. "Kushi-chan, this is Naruto Uchiha, my son." he said. Kushina looked at him with wide eyes, "Y-yo-y-your what?" she asked incredulously, "Kushina I just found out that I have a son." said Minato. Before Kushina could respond Mito came running into the dining room with three bowls and three sets of chopsticks. "DADDY!" she yelled happily. Noticing Naruto she asked "Who are you?", "Mito meet your big brother Naruto."said Minato.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! WELL I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REMEMBER NO FLAMING! CONTRUCTIVE CRITSCISM IS WELCOMED! REMEMBER TO RECOMEND ME TO YOUR FRIENDS!**


End file.
